Morning Fluff: Pancakes
by Anniie609
Summary: It's been 5 years since the H.I.V.E team separated & Jinx gave up her life of crime to live amongst the Teen Titans.   This morning: She's craving pancakes.     Disclaimer - Sadly, I do not own Teen Titans. *TEAR*


Fanfiction. [Morning fluff: Pancakes.]

Raven: "Jinx, stop it."  
>Jinx: "Buuuuut Ravyyy! I wanna show the readers how much I missed you!"<br>Raven: "No, we can'- Show? They can't see. They're rea-*Jinx jumps on her* "mmm-! Jinx! sto-ah! Ahhh..."  
>Writer: *drool* "Err.. uhm, Should I begin or.. Should I watch?"<br>*recieves death stares*  
>Writer: *sweat drop* "Okay! Okay! Onto the story!"<p>

[It's been 5 years since the H.I.V.E team seperated & Jinx gave up her life of crime to live amongst the Teen Titans. This morning: She's craving pancakes.]  
>Disclaimer - Sadly, I do not own Teen Titans. *TEAR*<br>=========================================================================================== "Titans! Mad Moth! Down town, now!" Robin's voice rang from the speakers.

*Ahh! shi-!* Jinx jumped from her bed, her foot getting caught in her pink blankets, causing her to fall. "Man, it's only 7am! Bird boy obviously doesn't know the meaning of rude awakenings." she said rubbing her head & frowning. "Well duty calls" She said getting up & lazily stretching, her shirt rising showing off her gray toned belly. Smiling, she skipped to the living room only to find Raven there sitting on the couch, reading.

"Didn't you hear Robin on the speakers? He wants us to go fight Mad Moth." Jinx said, walking to the kitchen.  
>"He has Cy, Bb &amp; Star, he'll be fine. He'll call for backup when he needs to." Raven said, not looking up from her book. "Wanna make pancakes?" Jinx suddenly asked, her hands already full with different ingredients waiting to fall. "No." Raven said, flipping the page, still not bothering to look up. "Cmon, Ravy! I make AWESOME pancakes." Jinx said, flipping her tongue out at Raven. She could have sworn she saw Raven shiver &amp; her tea slightly move.<br>"Pleeeeeeeasseeeeeee!" Jinx was giving her puppy eyes from across the room *Why must she do that?* "... Alright. Will you let me finish reading after I help?" Raven asked, setting her book down.  
>"Yes!" Jinx said happily, her face already covered in pancake mix. Shaking her head, she got up &amp; walked over to Jinx, bemused by the girl's sillyness. "What do I do?"<br>"Here! Crack these eggs & put em in the bowl so I can stir!" Before she could hand Raven the eggs, a black aura picked them up, cracking them over the bowl neatly. "Hey! No powers!" Jinx said, pouting deeply. "I can't cook. I rather not get messy. Like you." Raven said, raising an eyebrow at Jinx's pancake stained shirt.  
>"But, that's the fun in making pancakes! The mess &amp; then the satisfaction of having yummy food in your stomach." Jinx said, licking one of her fingers clean, not noticing when Raven looked away, her face turning red.<br>*Control yourself, Raven! She isn't doing this on purpose!* Reason & Logic yelled in her head blushing as well. *Or maybe she IS!* Happy & Flirty yelled in unison, hugging each other..well, happily. Raven ignored them & turned to Jinx, only to see her bending down mumbling curse words while looking for a pan. *SHE'S ASKING FOR IT!* rang in her head, flirty practically humping happy in their hug* "Something is definitely wrong with me. Or them." Raven thought, shaking her head. "Found it!" Jinx said, sticking the pan out in the air like it's some sort of treasure. Knowing Jinx, it probably was. "Now, we cook! You're going to flip em." 5 mins & a batch of burnt pancakes later, Raven gave up, shotting daggers at the stove. "Err.. I'll cook the next batch. Don't worry Raven, I'll show you." Expertly flipping, the house soon smelled of warm pancakes. "Now, the syrup! Let's sit!" Jinx dragged her to the table & put a huge stack of pancakes infront of her. "Eat up!" "I can't eat all of these." "I know, we're sharing!" Jinx said, already diving in, syrup on her face. Both ate quietly, well Raven did, trying to ignore the sounds. Jinx practically kept moaning whenever she took a bite. *I swear this girl... I'm sorry, Jinx, but I have to do this* With that, Raven leaned in after Jinx swallowed her bite & kissed her. Surprised but happy, Jinx returned the kiss. After almost 5 minutes of kissing, the soft kiss turning into a full blown makeout, the two pulled away, cursing at the lack of air. Both smiling, Jinx leaned in & licked the small bit of syrup off Raven's bottom lip. "Told you my pancakes were awesome."

R&R!


End file.
